Game of Destiny Arc
Game of Destiny Arc is the fifth arc of events to take place on User Battle Wiki and the fourth to take place at the User Battle Wiki IRC. This arc is one of two arcs that have no been completed. This is due to a sudden plot event of another arc that would make future events impossible. Story Prepared to kill the 3 heroes to make the game easier, Mephiles appears in order to defeat the 3. Surrounded in an AFK shield, Starman and Talia were safe, while Bio was forced to stall the battle out. Despite Mephiles having a clear upperhand, he left. Later on, a large energy source is detected. The heroes head for it, only to find Mephiles there. They combat him, slightly damaging him. However, when Lily arrives, they easily gain the upper hand in combat. Mephiles appears to survive the onslaught of attacks, though clearly damaged, when a giant lance appears out of the portal. The wielder comments on how Mephiles simply can not win, and blasts him, leaving him open. He retreats, but not before getting his powers asorbed by Lily's Reish infusion. Examon then appears. He converses with the heroes, but before he is able to carry out his battle invitation, Magnamon arrives, warning him about Leopardmon's orders. After a brief power demo from Exa, the 2 leave. High Max then arrives, prepared to help the heroes succeed in their mission. The next day, Beelzemon and Ultimate Veemon arrive. Though reluctant, Beelzemon forms and alliance with Veemon and leaves, expecting him to handle Malloy and his allies. Kitana and Scorpion arrives to assist. They defeat Angel, Legend, and Ultimate. However, Scorprion was defeated by a sneak attack performed by Malloy. They leave, with Veemon disappointed in Scorpion for being eliminated early on. Devestation and Sub-Zero arrive in order to confront Ayumi and Hanni, as they are their enemies in the 1st round. However, Devestation misread the paper telling them who their opponents were, and the 2 leave. Beelzemon soon arrives and battles the 2. Though they tried, he defeated them, and gets on his Behemoth to ride away. Utusho, who has been watching the battle, comments on how she would be able to beat them quickly. Shima and IiaRema arrive to counter this statement. Utusho blocks their Pinball Special and uses Blazing Wheel, knocking out Shima. Rema attempts to use a last resort move and dives into Utusho, surrounded by a blue fire. Utusho simply removes the flames with chains, as Rema crashes and receives large recoil. IiaZach and Shima proceed to take care of Rema, while Bio notices an explosion in a desert nearby. Before he is able to explore it, Count Bleck arrives. Aya, Starman, Bio, and Utusho fight Bleck, almost defeating him, until he surrounds himself in a glow, granting him massive power and the ability to change elements. Sicardorian arrives, and tells Bleck to stop. Bleck refuses until Sicardorian turns the tables on him, taking his sword, generated from his staff, and aiming it at him. Bleck loses his goal and Sicadorian proceeds to explain when the time will be right to attack the heroes. They leave, with Sicadorian warning them that they will die when they meet again. With an ally named Avia knocked out, the crew wait. Kira arrives, and shortly after, Avia gets back up. It is revealed that a Control Leech caused the knock out, which was sliced in half by Kira. Kira states that things are boring, and that it is time for some killing. Confused, the statement is ignored by the heroes. All but Bio, Avia, Katie, and Kira leave. Bio noticies unusual weaponry popping out of the ground. An Omega Mark XII pops out of the ground and begins to attack Katie. To the surprise of the heroes, Kira joins in the attack. Bio and Avia assist, forcing Kira to retreat. When finally defeated, the mech self-destructs. After ripping off the head and looking at it, Bio notices a crystal similiar to the ones that Mephiles used. Avia and Bio begin to discuss why Mephiles would use such a mech, and what was he planning to do later on. While they were discussing, Chad Warden arrives. After the jokes got out of hand, Ventron became sick of it and decided to fight him. Though he tried, Chad Warden was easily defeated. Shortly afterwards, the Platinum Knights arrive. Eager to beat the heroes, they bring in allies to assist. Powerful allies, including the Stardroids, Melanie, Lily, and Satori arrived to assist the heroes. Eventually, the heroes overcome the opposing team, and the Knights are forced to retreat. When most of the allies were gone, Night Warrior, the Assailant, and the Ninja of Death arrive to destroy those who are participating in the Game of Destiny. With the help of Latia, they are repelled, but not defeated. They then leave for unknown reasons. While the heroes were relaxing, a person known as Flexiga arrived. He attacks Malloy as a Shadow Aura arrives, which morphs into Shadow versions of the 3 birds, 3 beasts, and Regigigas with the power of the 3 Regis. Though they tried, Malloy and his allies, which consists of people like Flan-Chan, Starman, and talia, defeated them. Flexiga dies while the Aura turns into slime and disappears. The crew go to Earth so Iia can visit her mother, Nia, at Lunar Academy, and then to Castro Valley to enjoy the atomsphere. Destroyman arrives and tells them that he needs a way to go to the Mirror Universe. Starman questions him, and he holds out his hand as a peace offering. Bio shakes it, only to be zapped. Unaffected, he throws him into the air to fight him. Despite most of his attacks not working, Destroyman attempted to tell them to give up, saying that he would win because he was an American. Yusei arrived, and trapped Destroyman. He notices that many monsters have been summoned in one turn, and accuses Yusei of cheating. Stating that the reason was because it was not a formal duel, he defeats him with Junk Warrior. When questioned about how he got into the game, he states that a hedgehog asked him to assassinate the heroes, and the MCs saw this as a team up, inviting him into the game as a result. He leaves, saying many excuses for losing and leaving, most of which involved Americans and non-Americans. The heroes suspect the hedgehog to be Mephiles, and begin to wonder why he would do so much just to eliminate them. Fake Groudon suddenly arrives, along with Mephiles. He confirmes that he truly is the one behind the attacks, and disappears while Fake Groudon attacks the heroes. Though they tried, they could barely damage it, resulting in Beelzemon to assist. Even after a tag team attack from the Starmen and Beelzemon, they barely damage it as it heals. However, Imperialdramon arrives and after a combo that consisted a slash, uppercut, and energy sphere, he defeated the Groudon. A person known as NB Pro arrived. After criticizing a few of the heroes for not having a proper strategy, Olivia and Esther, villians who work for Tabuu, came to attack the heroes. NB Pro defeated Olivia when Melanie arrived. She beat both NB Pro and Esther with ease. Olivia and Esther attempt to retreat, but Starman captures them. Quint comes to fortell the future, which is horrible as a result of Tabuu. Though questioned about the accuracy of the prediction, he simply leaves. When Malloy mistakes a Waddle Doo for a Bronto Burt, Starry and the Doo suspect that he is delusional. After a short test, Andrinal and EBFM arrive and combat The Doo, along with NB Pro, DoomWalker6, and Superman. However, when questioned by EBFM if she got the upgrade, Andrinal notices that they didn't, and they retreat. After Rema reveals that she has a daughter, Nelliel comes and tells the heroes that something has happend downtown. When they arrive, they see a ghostly aura around buildings and dying people. Talia receives a text, saying that a group of villians named the Fantasmas is rising, stating that their power is far greater than that of the Ghouls and Vicereds. 2 leaders, DOALeader and TROLLLEADER come, wondering how a city could have been destroyed without them. Fantasma Mysterio arrives and easily beats them, along with NB Pro in his stronger form, Pro L4. When Mysterio leaves, Talia finds a note, which said, "Whomever we capture, we imprison and question. The Constitution has no effect on us, for we overpower it. Prepare for your doom". A clone Malloy shows up, which overpowers the original. After the clone leaves, another villian, known as the Lich King, arrives. Sure that he would beat the heroes easily, Dark Paladin shows up and destroys him. He attempts to surround the city with a dark force field to pause it, but a light shines and the force field disappears, along with all the people. He muses about how a memeber of the Fantasmas should provide a better fight than Kefka. After leaving, Mysterio shows up, warns them about how they will be destroyed, and leaves. Cisaderes appears and talks about an alliance with the heroes. Dark Starman questioned the reason behind it, and Cisaderes states that it is to defeat the Fantasmas. After both leave, Samantha comes, asking to stay with the heroes, since her area has been attacked by the Fantasmas. The heroes let her. Mysterio returns, insulting them of cowering. Shima fights him. Though Mysterio has the upperhand, he is forced to leave. Later on, Sektor launches a surprise attack on the heroes, but is stopped by Ventron. They discuss, and Ventron threatens Sektor by revealing her ability to merge with him. Forced to retreat, Sektor threatens to come back and destroy her. Sephiroth shows himself and his intrest in fighting a Hollow, Starman, and Keyblade wielder. However, Mysterio arrives once again. Sephiroth leaves, as he does not want to fight the new enemies yet, and Mysterio defeats and captures Gold Starman, Talia, Timson, Jen Sophietta, and Pro. After taking them to a prison, Yusei, Jack, and Akiza are shown in a different location. They find a card called "Simple Gifts", which has no card text, but Yusei is knocked out by Funesto. Funesto leaves, allowing Yusei to recover. The events below did not happen at the IRC and they were put there due to the first event of the Fantasma Arc While the heroes were apart, an unknown opponent entered and destroyed all of the participants except the 3 heroes, their allies, and the Royal Knights. Prometheus arrived nearby Bio and informed him of the mass elimination. Soon after that, the opponent arrived, cloaked in shadows. The opponent appeared to have control over Prometheus, as when he told him he didn't want to hear comments, Prometheus obeyed. The figure revealed that the reason he spared the allies was because he needed the Pure Hearts they had. With a simple snap, he brought Bio to his knees. He leaves, as Prometheus taunts him. High Max shows up, and helps Bio get up. After some conversation about what Bio should do, High Max turned around and faced Prometheus. Though he tried, Prometheus soon gained the upperhand. Before disabling High Max, Bleck attacked Prometheus, causing him to jump aside to dodge. The 2 teamed up against Prometheus, until the figure snapped, causing time to stop for all but Prometheus. He consulted Prometheus on being foolish enough to fight High Max, and disappears. While Talia and Starman remained in their cell, the figure teleports in front of the prison. He asks where the Chaos Emerald is, but the guards are unaware of what he was talking about. He snaps, causing the guards to faint. Mysterio and a grunt show up to counter the threat, but he toys around with them. Every hit attempted made contact with him, but he was not hurt. He scoffs at them as a weakened Mephiles attempts to defeat him using Dark Chaos Lance. The figure reversed the beam and knocked Mephiles aside. Mephiles laughs, stating that even if he died, he achieved his goal of destroying all but 1 of the Emeralds so no one else could use them. The figure does not kill Mephiles, and instead heals him. He gives him orders and threatens to actually kill him if he disobeys. The 2 leave. While Mephiles was working to accomplish his mission, ImperialDramon arrives. Despite Mephiles using every attack he knew, Dramon took no damage, and in a single slash, destroyed Mephiles. The figure is revealed to have been there the whole time, and proceeds to fight Dramon. The 2 are evenly matched, until the figure glows and mirrors every single move Dramon used. Knowing that there was no way to win, Dramon revealed the last Chaos Emerald, and crushed it, shattering it into pierces that scatter across the universe. The figure mocks his attempt to slow down his plan, and teleports in order to find the shards as quikly as possible. Allies The Allies are the group of people that support Bio, Talia, and Starman in their battles against the other participants. If the Allies win, they will be rewarded 3,000 points; 5,000 points if they partook in the final battle. *Timson622222 **Umbreon / Talia **Lily *Starman125 **Gold Starman *Megatron1 **BioMaverick OP *Thefallenangel407 **Waddle Dee Army *X pro Megaman *Megaman *High Max Original *Beth Freeman Pokemon *Mew / Melanie Hatayama Digimon *Examon *Magnamon Neutrals The Neutrals are passive fighters who, although usually having the same goal as the allies, can attack the allies if they get in the way or if they just feel like attacking them. Neutrals may also fight for fun and they usually don't care who gets hurt. Keep in mind that moves that target everyone will target the allies as well. If the Allies win, the Neutrals will be rewarded the same offered rewards as the Allies, but 200 points will be deducted from their score for each ally they defeated for every battle. Original *NB Pro Traitors The Traitors are the combatants who decide to ally with the enemies, thus betraying the User Battle Wiki's army. Traitors usually aid the allies out of anger or because they feel like it, or they are allured by the high amount of points offered. If the Enemies win, the Traitors will win 5,000 points for every fight they partook in, as well as 500 points for every ally defeated. If they lose, however, all Traitors will be banned from the wiki for seven days. There are no traitors so far. Non-Player Enemies Participants in the Game of Destiny *Mephiles *Cisaderes **Count Bleck **Sicadorian *Destroyman Outcome N/A; arc was canceled midway.